1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly to the use of a computer system to communicate between individuals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many detention environments (or “controlled facilities”), such as correctional facilities (e.g., detention center, jail, or prison), military installations, or even secure office locations have a limited number of communication terminals (e.g., telephones, video visitation stations, etc.) by which a large number of detainees (or “residents,” e.g., detainees, inmates, prisoners, confined individuals, parolees, probationers) may communicate with visitors, family, and friends. As detainees usually do not have access to terminals outside the physical space in which they reside, a detainee must commonly reserve a terminal or book use of the terminal (e.g., by approaching and laying claim to the terminal) at a time for a scheduled visit (e.g., a scheduled telephone call or video call) so as to ensure the availability of the terminal to the detainee. As such, terminals inside detention environments often require pre-arranged scheduling of visits, which itself requires that one party (e.g., a detainee) invite the other party (e.g., a family member or friend) to visit in advance of the visit.